Cookie guns are very popular kitchen gadgets for making cookies of different shapes from a variety of different recipes of dough. Most cookie guns are manually operated.
A typical cookie gun includes an elongated cylinder in which dough is placed. One end of the cylinder ends with an extrusion disc shaped in a manner to cause the dough flowing through it to be extruded in a certain shape. The other end of the cylinder is provided with a plunger that is at the end of a push rod. The rod is pushed forward into the cylinder so the plunger pushes the dough out of the other end through the extrusion disc. There are a number of methods for propelling the rod and plunger forward into the cylinder. Most cookie guns employ a ratchet type mechanism and a squeezable handle that engages the ratchet mechanism to push the plunger.
Caulking guns are similar to cookie guns as they deliver a viscous substance. We recognize that there are many power-type caulking guns in the art.